One Last Trick
One Last Trick is a short four part comic created by Mixermike622. The story itself is set a few moments after the events of Return of Harmony Part 2 where the Mane 6 come face to face with Discord one more time for a very unique chat. Plot The story starts at the Ponyville Library, where the mane cast meet up with Twilight Sparkle, who is about to start writing a status report to Princess Celestia about how Ponyville has done since Discord's defeat. In her report, she writes about how Ponyville has managed to recover from the events and about things being normal again. She then goes on to talk about how ,despite all, she has learnt a valuable lesson about friendship, and hopes that she doesn't have to go through something like that again. As Twilight finishes her report mentioning how she is relieved that she will never have to face Discord again, Discord magically appers in the middle of the library surrounded by a mariachi band greeting the ponies from his short imprisonment. At this point, Rainbow Dash asks how he was standing there after being turned into stone, which Discord replies saying he performed a simple trick to fool the ponies into believing that they defeated him. As this happens, Twilight tries to get the Elements of Harmony, but she is stopped by Discord, who claims that they will not need them, since his defeat has given them his respect; also, he now knows that they could easily defeat him again. Twilight then asks what his real intentions are; Discord replies that his intentions are to enjoy his freedom and relax in Ponyville, while avoiding any conflict with the mane cast. Applejack isn't very enthusiastic about it, so Discord tells them they can enjoy the situation too and summons up Diamond Mint and Berry Punch beside Applejack, both embracing Applejack. Applejack quickly declines this gift, and Discord passes it on to Rainbow Dash, who seems to be comfortable with it. Twilight interrupts Discord, telling him to get rid of everything. Discord does this, and Twilight subsequently asks him "You caused so much chaos in Ponyville and expect us to be friends now?". Discord agrees that it was a long shot trying to be forgiven so suddenly and makes a deal with Twilight;he will stop his chaos and travel the world for a while, and then return to Ponyville to try again. Twilight replies to this, questioning if he is expecting them to let the spirit of chaos roam free, but Pinkie Pie, who overheard their discussion, manages to persuade Twilight to let Discord go and give him a chance to redeem himself. Twilight, however, warns Discord that if they hear anything bad about him, she and the others will come and return him to his stone prison; Discord replies, saying that they have his word. Just before Discord leaves, he says he would like to give a present to all the ponies. Despite Twilight's declining of the gift, Discord gives it to them anyway, and, with a click of his fingers, disappears in front of the ponies. As he leaves, sparkles from his magic fall onto the ponies, which causes them to start smiling and then laugh, cheerfully, for a long time. By the time the magic had stopped, all the ponies say that was one of the happiest things to happen to them for a long time, and even Twilight starts to believe that Discord may not be that bad after all. Rarity interrupts by claiming that she still doesn't trust Discord, which causes Rainbow Dash to bring up Tom; this makes all the ponies laugh again, while Twilight thinks to herself that she owes Discord a "thank you" when he returns... External links *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Category:Fanmade comics